


Encéphalite

by Melmoth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads Mikkelsen: "I have a name for the dog Will and Hannibal would adopt: Encephalitis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encéphalite

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël!:-)

Hannibal savait que la question du chien se poserait tôt ou tard.

Même si Will n'en parlait pas, il n'était pas dupe. La passion qu'il nourrissait pour la race canine ne disparaîtrait pas par miracle et Hannibal ne voulait pas le forcer à se priver de ce que lui apportaient ses compagnons à quatre pattes.  
Il était prêt à faire des concessions, il était même allé jusqu'à se renseigner sur certaines races. Il avait observé de beaux spécimens à l'allure distinguée, issus d'élevages respectables. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'un chiot né d'une bonne lignée, calme et bien dressé, était du domaine de l'acceptable.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un corniaud miteux ramassé, à moitié mort, au bord de l'autoroute.

 

***

 

Il espérait que la bête meurt rapidement. Vu son état pitoyable, ça n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant.  
Mais, à sa grande déconvenue, l'attention constante de Will et un copieux régime carné remirent l'animal sur pattes en un temps record.

Hannibal avait déjà pu observer que certains animaux pouvaient survivre à des blessures qui auraient terrassé un être humain. Leur résistance et leur instinct de survie étaient enviables, même s'ils desservaient parfois leur cause.

Il avait toutefois abandonné l'idée d'abréger lui-même la vie du chien, solution de facilité qui aurait été comme prendre le cœur encore chaud de Will entre ses doigts et serrer.

 

***

 

Dès qu'il eut repris assez de force, le chien se mit à suivre Will comme son ombre. Il semblait vouer à son sauveur une adoration presque religieuse.

Hannibal, de son côté, avait autant de mal à s'habituer à sa présence qu'à son apparence grotesque. Cette dernière n'était pas seulement imputable aux blessures qu'il avait subies. Personne ne s'accordait sur le mélange exact qui avait abouti à un telle bête. Même s'il savait qu'un accouplement inter-espèces était à écarter, Hannibal n'aurait pas été étonné de découvrir, parmi ses ancêtres, un ragondin ou un binturong.

Tous les gens qu'ils croisaient y allaient de leur théorie et ils en étaient, au dernier décompte, à une bonne vingtaine de races différentes. C'était presque devenu un jeu. Hannibal se surprenait lui-même à échanger, de façon très cordiale, avec de parfaits étrangers de tous âges. Il avait déjà observé comment la présence d'un chien, encore plus que celle d'un enfant, semblait autoriser des inconnus à s'adresser la parole. Les animaux de compagnie étaient facteur de lien social, et, dans le cas du monstre, de longues spéculations sur les erreurs de la génétique.

 

***

 

« Je ne sais pas quel nom lui donner... »

Will était assis sur le tapis du salon, juste à côté du chien qui ronflait face à la cheminée, au risque de se roussir le peu de poils qu'il lui restait.

Hannibal leva le nez du dessin sur lequel il travaillait. Accaparé par tous les soins que nécessitait l'animal, il y avait plusieurs jours que Will ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole. Là encore, il paraissait davantage réfléchir à voix haute que lui demander son opinion.

Peut-être parce que la bête lui faisait penser à une gargouille, le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut ''Quasimodo'', et le deuxième ''Freddie''. Toutefois, puisqu'il était vaguement contrarié par la tournure que prenaient les choses et qu'il sentait poindre un début de migraine, il se permit de suggérer :

« Encéphalite ? »

Will le regarda pendant un long moment avec une intensité qui se faisait rare. Malgré les flammes qui éclairaient son visage, ses yeux paraissaient noirs. Si beaucoup d'erreurs et de manipulations avaient été pardonnées, il y avait encore des sujets qu'ils évitaient. Hannibal crut un instant qu'ils allaient avoir un de ces affrontements qu'il regrettait parfois.

Mais Will se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

 

***

 

Hannibal était sûr qu'il se souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort de la première fois où il avait dû appeler le chien en public.

Tous les clients et commerçants du marché qu'il fréquentait s'étaient retournés.

Bien sûr, la sale bête avait fait la sourde oreille et il avait dû courir pour la rattraper parce que Will ne croirait jamais qu'il l'ait perdue par inadvertance.

 

***

 

Will avait, pour son nouveau compagnon, le même aveuglement que certains parents pour leurs enfants. Non pas qu'il prêtait à l'animal des qualités qu'il n'avait pas. Il reconnaissait sans peine sa laideur et son mauvais caractère. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer la défiance, pour ne pas dire l'aversion, du chien pour Hannibal. Quand il le lui avait fait remarquer, Will s'était presque moqué de lui en l'accusant de faire de l'anthropomorphisme.  
Vexé, Hannibal avait préféré ne rien rétorquer et s'était concentré sur le cas d'un guide touristique imbuvable qui l'avait inspiré pour tester une nouvelle recette.

Les faits demeuraient : c'était toujours ses chaussettes en cachemire que le monstre réduisait en miettes.

 

***

 

Les semaines passant, Hannibal avait dû se rendre à l'évidence: Encéphalite était bien parti pour rester et il ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration.  
Il demeurait, à bien des égards, la honte de l'espèce canine. En plus de son allure de gremlin, il résistait à toute tentative de dressage. Il n'obéissait pas, ne ramenait pas les balles, grognait quand on essayait de lui mettre son harnais, montait sur le lit et les canapés dés qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, volait de la nourriture. Il se comportait comme le nouveau maître de la maison et réclamait sans cesse l'attention de Will.  
Hannibal se demandait souvent pourquoi il supportait tout ça. Les poils sur les draps et les vêtements, les aboiements au milieu de la nuit, les odeurs révolutionnaires...

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas juste jaloux ? »

Peut-être pour le rire de Will en lui posant cette question.


End file.
